Eddie Kingston
| birth_place = Yonkers, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = CHIKARA Wrestle Factory Mike Quackenbush Reckless Youth | debut = October 12, 2002 | retired = }} Edward Moore (December 12, 1981) is an American professional wrestler of Puerto Rican and Irish descent who is better known by his ring name Eddie Kingston, previously signed to Impact Wrestling under the ring name King, where he was a member of the OGz. Moore has also wrestled in Chikara, All American Wrestling, Combat Zone Wrestling, Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla and Ring of Honor. Professional wrestling career Chikara (2002–present) Moore initially trained alongside BlackJack Marciano and Jigsaw under Kevin Knight at the Independent Wrestling Federation in Woodland Park, New Jersey (formerly West Paterson). After Moore was kicked out of the school, he became part of the second class of students to train at the Chikara Wrestle Factory, where he was taught by Mike Quackenbush and Chris Hero. Moore made his professional wrestling debut, under the ring name Eddie Kingston, on October 12, 2002, at Chikara's seventh event, where he and BlackJack Marciano, the team known collectively as the Wild Cards, defeated Melvin Snodgrass and Lester Crabtree in a tag team match. In 2003 Kingston and Marciano began feuding with UltraMantis and Mr. ZERO, the team known collectively as Ultra/ZERO. The feud came to an end on July 5, when Ultra/ZERO defeated the Wild Cards in the semifinals of the 2003 Tag World Grand Prix, after which Kingston and Marciano moved on to feuding with Team F.I.S.T. (Icarus and Gran Akuma). The following year the Wildcards teamed up with Jigsaw to form the Toxic Trio, while Icarus and Akuma recruited the help of Mike Quackenbush. On May 22, 2004, the Toxic Trio faced Icarus, Akuma and Quackenbush in an Ultimate Jeopardy match, where Kingston's, Marciano's and Icarus' hair, Jigsaw's and Akuma's masks and Quackenbush's various championship belts were on the line. In the match Akuma forced Kingston to tap out and, as per stipulation of the match, both the Wild Cards were shaved bald, effectively ending the feud. On September 18, 2004, the Wild Cards won the IWA Mid-South Tag Team Championship and enjoyed reasonable success outside of Chikara, until a knee injury forced Marciano into retirement, thus disbanding the team. After taking a break from wrestling, Kingston returned to the ring in July 2005, turning tecnico and teaming with Sabian, Equinox and Quackenbush to take on the Kings of Wrestling (Chris Hero, Claudio Castagnoli, Gran Akuma and Arik Cannon). On August 13, Hero defeated Kingston in a singles match, that would lead the two into feuding with each other over at Combat Zone Wrestling, while in Chikara they were kept apart from each other following the match. For a majority of 2006, Kingston had a rivalry against Larry Sweeney. Kingston and Sweeney traded many verbal and physical exchanges for months, and the feud culminated with a No Disqualification Strap match between the two at Chikara's last show of the year. Kingston won this match and the overall feud. In 2007, Kingston turned rudo (villainous) when he was pinned in an eight-man tag team match. Following the loss, Kingston attacked Hallowicked and attempted to remove his mask. The resulting feud lasted for over six months. During this time Kingston frequently forced his opponents to wear a replica of Hallowicked's mask. The feud ended when Kingston defeated Hallowicked in a Falls Count Anywhere match. Kingston, along with fellow BLKOUT stable members Joker and Ruckus, went on to the finals of the 2008 King of Trios tournament, coming up short against the team of El Pantera, Incognito and Lince Dorado, when Kingston tapped out to Dorado's Chikara Special. After the tournament Kingston was not seen in Chikara for two months, but when he returned in May, he quickly targeted the man who had forced him to tap out at King of Trios, Lince Dorado. Kingston defeated Dorado in back-to-back singles matches on July 13 and August 10, but both times Dorado refused to stay down and begged for more. On September 7 Kingston and Dorado face each other in their third singles match, which ended when referee Bryce Remsburg disqualified Kingston due to "excessive punishment". However, once again Dorado refused to stay down and demanded the match to be restarted. After the restart, Kingston had himself disqualified by low blowing Dorado and then walked out, before declaring that he was done with Dorado, since he was making him mentally unstable with his actions. In late 2008 Kingston would team up with Brodie Lee and Grizzly Redwood to form an alliance that would later be named The Roughnecks. In early 2009 The Roughnecks defeated the Order of the Neo-Solar Temple (UltraMantis Black, Crossbones and Sami Callihan) to advance to the 2009 King of Trios, where they ended up being eliminated in the first round by Team Uppercut (Claudio Castagnoli, Bryan Danielson and Dave Taylor). Following the loss Kingston started a feud with Castagnoli, claiming that he had been embarrassed and disrepected. On May 24, 2009, at Aniversario Yang Kingston, who had claimed to being able to outwrestle Castagnoli, pinned him cleanly with an Oklahoma roll. After Castagnoli defeated Kingston via countout at the 2009 Young Lions Cup, the two of them were booked in a "Respect Match" at the season eight finale Three-Fisted Tales, where the loser of the match had to show respect to the winner. Castagnoli won the match, but instead of showing respect, Kingston laid him out with a spinning back fist, after claiming that both him and his former tag team partner (Chris Hero) are shady and deserve respect from no one. At the end of the event Kingston's suspicions about Castagnoli were proven right as he turned rudo and formed the stable Bruderschaft des Kreuzes (BDK). On January 31, 2010, at the season nine premiere Kingston, now a tecnico, replaced Lince Dorado, after he had turned on his tecnico teammates and joined BDK, and teamed up with Mike Quackenbush, Jigsaw and Equinox in an eight-man tag team match against Castagnoli, Ares, Tursas and Dorado. BDK won the match, when Castagnoli pinned Kingston after a low blow. After the match Kingston once again refused to show respect to Castagnoli and was therefore beaten down. On March 21 Kingston re-ignited his old feud with BDK's newest recruit Lince Dorado by facing him in a singles match. Dorado won by disqualification by taking his mask off behind the referees back and throwing it at Kingston, who was holding it when the red turned around. This is an automatic disqualification as per lucha libre rules. After the match Kingston attacked Dorado, while also taking care of BDK members Pinkie Sanchez, Sara Del Rey and Tim Donst, who attempted to make the save, before he was stopped by Castagnoli, who once again demanded the respect he was owed from Three-Fisted Tales. On May 23 Kingston was set to wrestle one of his idols, Tommy Dreamer, at Chikara's eighth anniversary show, but the match was ruined by an interference from Castagnoli and Ares. After Dreamer helped Kingston take care of BDK, the two made a challenge for a tag team match for Chikara's July 25 show in The Arena in Philadelphia. On July 25 at Chikarasaurus Rex: King of Show Kingston and Dreamer were defeated in a non-title tag team match by Ares and Castagnoli. On October 23 Kingston represented Chikara in the torneo cibernetico match, where the company's originals faced BDK. He eliminated Daizee Haze and Sara Del Rey from the match, before being stuck in a two-on-one disadvantage against BDK members Claudio Castagnoli and Tursas. Castagnoli was disqualified from the match, after low blowing Kingston, but Kingston managed to come back and pin Tursas to win the 2010 torneo cibernetico. On March 13, 2011, in Brooklyn, New York, Castagnoli defeated Kingston, after hitting him with a chain, in a grudge match fifteen months in the making. The following September, Kingston made his first tour of Japan, with the Osaka Pro Wrestling promotion, which had a working relationship with Chikara. During the tour, Kingston teamed with the villainous Joker stable. From May to October 2011, Kingston took part in 12 Large: Summit, a tournament used to determine the first ever Chikara Grand Champion. Kingston ended up winning his block of the tournament with a record of four wins and one loss to set up a final match with the winner of the other block, Mike Quackenbush. On November 13 at Chikara's first internet pay-per-view, High Noon, Kingston defeated Quackenbush to become the first Chikara Grand Champion. On February 26, 2012, Kingston made his first defense of the Grand Championship, defeating Vin Gerard, with whom he had developed a rivalry during the 12 Large: Summit. On March 25, Kingston defeated Brodie Lee in his second title defense. Kingston made his third successful title defense on April 28, defeating Kevin Steen via disqualification in an interpromotional match between Chikara and Ring of Honor. Kingston followed up by making successful title defenses against Jigsaw on May 20 at Chikara's tenth anniversary event, Dasher Hatfield on June 24 and Sara Del Rey on July 28. On September 15, during the second night of the 2012 King of Trios, Kingston made his seventh successful title defense against Osaka Pro Wrestling representative Tadasuke. Afterwards, Kingston was attacked by Tim Donst. On November 18, Kingston led a team to take on Team Steen in the ninth annual torneo cibernetico match. After Kingston managed to eliminate Steen, he was himself pinned for the win by Tim Donst. On December 2, Kingston defeated Donst in the main event of Chikara's third internet pay-per-view, Under the Hood, to retain the Grand Championship for the eighth time. Kingston's ninth successful defense took place during Chikara's first weekend of 2013 on February 10, when he defeated Kevin Steen. Kingston was next scheduled to defend his title against Green Ant on March 9, but ended up no-showing the event. Kingston later revealed that he had gotten drunk the previous night, punched a mirror in his hotel room and injured a tendon in his hand. On April 6, Kingston defeated Hallowicked for his tenth successful defense of the Grand Championship. During the weekend of May 3 and 4, Kingston made two more successful title defenses against Green Ant and Mark Angelosetti. Kingston's thirteenth successful title defense took place on May 18 against Archibald Peck. Kingston's fourteenth defense on June 2 at Aniversario: Never Compromise ended in controversy, when, just as his challenger Icarus had locked him in a submission hold, the ring was attacked by a group named "Condor Security", ending the match in a no contest. Combat Zone Wrestling (2004–2012) Kingston joined Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW) and was almost immediately placed in the role of enforcer and mouthpiece in the BLKOUT faction. Kingston and fellow BLKOUT member Joker won the CZW World Tag Team Championship from the Kings of Wrestling (Chris Hero and Claudio Castagnoli) on February 11, 2006 at Seven Years Strong: Settling The Score. Seven months later on September 9, Kingston defeated Chris Hero to win the CZW World Heavyweight Championship after an extended feud. As a result of winning the CZW World Championship, BLKOUT vacated the tag team championship, and the Kings of Wrestling won them in a tournament, but were attakced by BLKOUT afterwards. After a successful world title defence against Justice Pain at Night of Infamy 5, due to Hero interfering and accidentally hitting Pain, Kingston lost the title to Pain in a three-way elimination match, also involving Hero.38 Kingston was eliminated first, after suffering a legitimate broken ankle, after botching a backdrop. At the following show, Hero challenged Kingston to a Loser Leaves Town match when he returned. In his return match at Redemption on March 10, 2007, Kingston defeated Hydra. n April 7, at Out With the Old, In With the New, Kingston defeated Hero in a Loser Leaves Town match. Following the match, CZW owner John Zandig went to the ring and publicly fired Kingston for "ongoing misconduct." This was suspected by many to be an angle, but was later found out to have been legitimate. Kingston released a public interview on YouTube discussing the matter, but the footage was removed only hours later. Kingston did not appear in CZW for nearly a year following this, but eventually made his return at New Years Resolutions on January 12, 2008, in the main event for the CZW World Heavyweight Championship. Kingston returned to Combat Zone Wrestling on February 14, 2009 at its 10th Anniversary Show, in a losing effort to CZW World Heavyweight Champion Drake Younger in a No Rope Barbed Wire Deathmatch. Kingston and Younger went on to defeat The Best Around (TJ Cannon and Bruce Maxwell) on April 10, 2010, to win the CZW World Tag Team Championship. After a successful title defense on June 12 against Cult Fiction (Brain Damage and Masada), Kingston threw his World Tag Team Championship belt down and once again quit CZW. Kingston's title reign officially ended on July 10, when CZW owner DJ Hyde stripped him and Younger of the title. Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2007–2008) On November 11, 2007, Kingston debuted in Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG) as Human Tornado's mystery tag team partner. It was revealed earlier on that Tornado's opponent, Chris Hero, had also picked Kingston as his partner, but Kingston had chosen to side with Tornado. Kingston and Tornado lost a Handicap match to Hero via a disqualification caused by Claudio Castagnoli. Post-match, the three men collectively attacked Hero and showed signs of the forming of a new stable. On January 5, 2008, Tornado, Castagnoli and Kingston defeated the three-person unit of Hero, Necro Butcher and Hero's then-valet Candice LeRae in a No Disqualification match. The competing stables would have a variety of matches against each other throughout the year, with various members facing off one-on-one. As a team, Kingston and Castagnoli were also involved in a brief feud against The Dynasty (Joey Ryan and Scott Lost), which began when they interfered in a PWG World Tag Team Championship match between The Dynasty and challengers the Briscoe Brothers (Jay Briscoe and Mark Briscoe) on May 7. A title match was booked between Castagnoli and Kingston and The Dynasty on two consecutive shows, both of which Kingston missed. Soon after missing the second event, Kingston's name was removed from the roster page. On August 30, it was announced that Kingston would return for All Star Weekend VII. On Night One, he competed in a four-way match for the PWG World Championship; participants included Necro Butcher, former champion Low Ki, and defending champion Hero, who pinned Kingston to retain. Following the match, Kingston assaulted Hero, forcing PWG officials to pull them apart. On Night Two, Kingston was defeated by Necro Butcher in a Necro Butcher Rules match. Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South (2004–2008) Kingston has made on-and-off appearances for Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South since 2004. During that year, most of his activity involved tagging with Marciano as the Wild Cards. The duo won the IWA Mid-South Tag Team Championship once, and successfully defended them on numerous occasions. After Marciano's retirement, however, Kingston's Mid-South work mainly involved one-on-one matches, including a lengthy feud against Ian Rotten. He also rekindled his feud with Hero during the 2007 Ted Petty Invitational, and on the final night of the tournament, Kingston defeated Hero in a Last Man Standing match, which is considered the 2007 Match of the Year for the company. On December 7, 2007, Kingston won a four-way elimination match against Hero, then-champion Quackenbush, and Chuck Taylor to win the IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship. On April 11, 2008, Kingston no-showed a scheduled event, resulting in IWA Mid-South owner Ian Rotten stripping him of the championship. Rotten told the crowd that Kingston was "going through some personal problems", but that he was welcome back to the promotion once he got his act together. Kingston participated in the 2008 Ted Petty Invitational tournament, defeating Necro Butcher in the first round on Night One, but losing to Sami Callihan in the quarter-finals. Ring of Honor (2006–2014) Kingston made his first appearance in Ring of Honor at Death Before Dishonor IV on July 15, 2006 as the fifth member of Team CZW in the Cage of Death match, which Team CZW lost. Kingston next appearance was on March 14, 2008 when he showed up in the audience during a match between The Vulture Squad and Austin Aries and Bryan Danielson. During the match, Kingston harassed Ruckus, a member of The Vulture Squad in ROH and Kingston's stablemate in BLKOUT in other promotions, and claimed he'd be in Philadelphia on March 16, 2008 during ROH's Take No Prisoners pay-per-view. During the non-pay-per-view portion of the show, Kingston, Sabian and Robbie Morino of BLKOUT got into a brawl with Jigsaw and Julius Smokes of The Vulture Squad, while Ruckus tried to restrain both factions. In June it was announced that BLKOUT was planning on disrupting ROH's pay-per-view taping, Respect is Earned II, on June 7. The Vulture Squad responded with Jigsaw challenging Kingston to face him in a match. Kingston appeared with BLKOUT, but failed to defeat Jigsaw, while Ruckus again tried to calm down both of his stables. Kingston wrestled at the Ring of Honor Wrestling tapings on March 1, 2009 in Philadelphia, defeating Sami Callihan. Kingston then appeared on the March 18 ROH videowire, and soon after re-developed his feud with Chris Hero. On December 19, 2009, at Final Battle 2009, ROH's first live pay-per-view, Kingston defeated Hero in a "Fight Without Honor" match to win the feud. Kingston returned to ROH on March 4, 2012, at the 10th Anniversary Show, where he represented Chikara as the Grand Champion and had a confrontation with Kevin Steen. This led to a Grand Championship match in Chikara, where Kingston defeated Steen via disqualification. Kingston returned to ROH at the June 29 tapings of Ring of Honor Wrestling, saving Mike Mondo from Steen and Jimmy Jacobs. He then went on to unsuccessfully challenge Steen for the ROH World Championship on August 11 at Boiling Point. Jersey All Pro Wrestling Kingston is a regular in the New Jersey-based Jersey All Pro Wrestling (JAPW) organization. After winning a number one contenders match on February 24, Kingston defeated Bandido, Jr. on February 28 at JAPW's Jersey City Rumble to win the JAPW New Jersey State Championship. He would hold the title for little over two months before losing it to Archadia. On January 23, 2010, at JAPW's 12th Anniversary Show, Kingston had his biggest match to date in the promotion, unsuccessfully challenging Dan Maff for the JAPW Heavyweight Championship. Kingston returned to JAPW on April 14, 2012, when he and Homicide defeated Philly's Most Wanted (Blk Jeez and Joker) to win the vacant JAPW Tag Team Championship. Urban Wrestling Federation In 2011, it was revealed that Kingston would take part in a new hiphop/pro wrestling collaboration, the Urban Wrestling Federation, with taping of the first event "First Blood" taking place on June 3. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / Impact Wrestling (2016–2017) Kingston was revealed as a member of the masked gang Death Count Council (DCC) on the November 10, 2016 episode of Impact. The DCC made their Impact Zone debut on the October 20 episode of Impact Wrestling, when they attacked The Tribunal, following the latter's loss to TNA World Tag Team Champions, The Broken Hardys. The DCC continued their assault on TNA wrestlers, attacking Robbie E and Grado on the October 27 episode of Impact Wrestling. On the November 3 episode of Impact Wrestling, the DCC attacked the Tag Champions. As the faction was leaving, the Hardys challenged them to an immediate match and put their titles on the line; whether this was a handicap match or not and what its official result was have never been specified. The match devolved into a backstage fight during which Matt Hardy suffered amnesia after being knocked off a forklift by one of the DCC members. The DCC unmasked themselves on the following episode of Impact Wrestling after laying out TNA World Heavyweight Champion Eddie Edwards following his successful title defense against Eli Drake. On the November 17 episode of Impact Wrestling, Kingston made his Impact in-ring debut teaming with Storm and Bram to defeat Edwards and Brother Nero in a No Disqualification 3-on-2 handicap match. On the December 1 episode of Impact Wrestling, Kingston and Bram faced The Broken Hardys for the TNA Tag Team Championship, but were ultimately defeated. Bram and Kingston would face Decay in a losing effort, after James Storm attacked Abyss, resulting in a disqualification. At Genesis, the DCC were defeated by Decay and The Broken Hardys in a three-way tag team, thus not winning their TNA World Tag Team Championship. On the January 19 episode of Impact Wrestling, Bram and Kingston competed in the first ever Race for the Case, capturing the yellow briefcase when Kingston knocked it out of Jessie Godderz's hands and into Bram's, later learning they have the #2 call out spot for the February 2 Open Fight Night episode of Impact Wrestling. On the February 2 episode of Impact Wrestling, the DCC used their Race for the Case briefcase to call out and defeat Decay in a Fall Count Anywhere match. At the end of the show, they would attack Ethan Carter III after his match against Eli Drake, only to attack him and his bodyguard Tyrus after. On the February 9 episode of Impact Wrestling, the DCC defeated Eli Drake and Tyrus in a handicap match. Independent curcuit (2018) Kingston lost to Bull Dempsey on January the 26th 2018 at HOH 37. Return to Impact Wrestling (2018) During the taping of the April 25, 2018 episode of Impact Wrestling, Kingston returned as a member of Latin American Xchange (LAX), later renamed King. King would turn on LAX with the aid of Homicide & Hernandez & they shortly after started a new faction called the OGz. Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves' **''American D'' (Sliding forearm smash to the back of the opponent's head) **''Backfist to the Future'' (Spinning backfist) **''BLKOUT Lariat'' (High-impact short-range lariat) **''Royal Flush'' (Spinning DDT) **''Sliding D'' (Sliding forearm smash) *'Signature moves' **Inverted cloverleaf **Lariat **Multiple knife-edge chops to a cornered opponent **Multiple suplex variations ***Belly-to-back ***Belly-to-belly ***Capture ***Head-and-arm ***Saito ***Tiger **Running arched big boot, sometimes to a cornered opponent **Side slam backbreaker **Ura-nage *'Nicknames' **"God's Middle Child" **'"The King of Diamonds"' **'"The Last of a Dying Breed"' **'"War King"' *'Teams and stables' **'The Unwanted' - with Joe Gacy, Shane Strickland and Colby Corino **'WRSTLING' - with David Starr, Curt Stallion & Jake Something *'Entrance themes' **'CHIKARA' *** "The Gambler" by Kenny Rogers *** "Jack of Speed" by Steely Dan *** "Diamonds from Sierra Leone" by Kanye West *** "Blueprint Hustla" by DJ Sonic *** "What You Know" by T.I. *** "Money Making Blueprint" by DJ Sonic *** "Bow Down" by Kenny Pickett **'Combat Zone Wrestling' / Independent circuit ***"Blueprint²" (Instrumental) by Jay-Z **'Ring of Honor' *** "Blueprint²" (Instrumental) by Jay-Z *** "Bow Down" by Kenny Pickett **'Impact Wrestling' ***"When the Smoke Clears" by Dale Oliver, Ducky Medlock and Bigg Vinny Mack (used as a member of the Death Crew Council) ***"LAX" by Dale Oliver featuring Konnan (used as a member of The Latin American Xchange) ***'"Cold Blooded"' by Viceversah (used as a member of the OGz) Championships and accomplishments *'AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined' **AAW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'American Championship Entertainment' **ACE Diamond Championship (1 time) *'CHIKARA' **CHIKARA Grand Championship (1 time) **12 Large: Summit (2011) **Torneo Cibernetico (2010) *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **CZW World Tag Team Championship (2times) – with Joker (1) and Drake Younger (1) *'Dramatic Dream Team' **DDT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 time) *'Ego Pro Wrestling' **EPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Evolve' **Evolve Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Joe Gacy *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' **IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **IWA Mid-South Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Jack Marciano (1) and Homicide (1) **Revolution Strong Style Tournament winner (2006) *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' **JAPW New Jersey State Championship (1 time) **JAPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Homicide *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' ** PWI ranked him #'168' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2013 *'Top Rope Promotions' **TRP Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Star Wrestling Federation' **WSWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Other' **ICW/ICWA Tex-Arkana Television Championship (1 time) See also *Eddie Kingston's event history External links * Eddie Kingston profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:1981 births Category:2002 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:New York wrestlers Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling current roster Category:All American Wrestling current roster Category:Allied Powers Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Alpha-1 Wrestling alumni Category:American Championship Entertainment current roster Category:Black Diamond Wrestling alumni Category:Capital City Championship Combat alumni Category:Championship Wrestling Experience alumni Category:Championship Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Combat Zone Wrestling current roster Category:CZW/CHIKARA Wrestle Factory alumni Category:Dragon Gate current roster Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:Far North Wrestling alumni Category:Fight Sports Midwest alumni Category:Fight The World Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Gung Ho Wrestling alumni Category:House Of Glory alumni Category:House Of Hardcore alumni Category:Impact Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Inter Species Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:International Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:IWA Deep South alumni Category:IWA East Coast alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Jersey Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Kiryoku Pro alumni Category:Maven Bentley Association alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:North End Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:North Shore Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA No Limits Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro East alumni Category:NWA Shockwave alumni Category:Osaka Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Elite alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate current roster Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xplosion alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xpress alumni Category:Revival Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Urban Empire Wrestling alumni Category:Urban Wrestling Federation alumni Category:UWA Hardcore Wrestling alumni Category:West End Wrestling alumni‎ Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling current roster Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:WrestleJam alumni Category:Wrestling Is Cool alumni Category:Wrestling Is Heart alumni Category:Wrestling Is Intense alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:H20 Wrestling: Hardcore Hustle Organization alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:AAW Heavyweight Champions Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:RISE Wrestling alumni Category:Limitless Wrestling alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni